AS-101 (Ossirene) induces the production of several hematopoietic growth factors in vitro, and protects mice from hematologic toxicity of external beam radiation or chemotherapy in vivo, BRMP previously demonstrated similar effects of IL-1 before chemo/radiotherapy in animals, while BRMP clinical trial demonstrated acceleration of platelet recovery from high- dose carboplatin when IL-1 followed chemotherapy. This protocol tests the ability of AS-101, by two doses and several schedules, to produce similar effects with high-dose carboplatin in patients.